


A Round Turn and Two Half Hitches (Maker's Mark Remix)

by SecondSilk



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Multi, Remix, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House thinks about stories the night Cuddy's child is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Round Turn and Two Half Hitches (Maker's Mark Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 



House drinks Maker's Mark because his father drinks Maker's Mark. The lamplight on the red wax, and the glow of the liquor, is tied in his memory with quiet evenings when he could speak his mind. John House was never drunk. A glass of whiskey would give him a wry sense of humour and the patience to listen to his son's wandering stories and answer his questions. He would read him to sleep.

House remembers telling Wilson, the first time they drank together, that Fidel Castro also drank Maker's Mark. House had imagined his father's disapproving expression and had decided that he preferred this story. Like most things he prefers, he has now come to believe it. Watching the lamplight pool in the whiskey glass on his coffee table, House forgets that there is any reason to check his thoughts. It is simply nice to have Wilson in his living room again.

The second time he and Wilson drank together, they got drunk in a hotel bar at a conference on diagnostic techniques. Wilson was trying to repair his marriage to Charlene, so he was happy enough listening to House's stories about his college nemesis. Wilson had been too nice, and too quietly determined to succeed at medical school, to ever have a von Lieberman of his own. He was fascinated by the way House's face took on the different characters in the drama.

Wilson is sitting beside House now, staring at the piano rather than House himself. House knows Wilson is waiting for him to speak; he has felt the tension growing in Wilson's chest since he poured the drinks, but it may be another lifetime before House speaks. It will be: a child is born in the US every seven point something seconds. Three children (none of whom could possibly be House's, and one of whom he will diagnose with Pixieism) are born before House picks up his glass and raises it to Wilson.

"Mazel Tov," he says.

Wilson looks amused for a moment. Then the awe slowly takes over his expression and House smirks to hide his own wonder.

"Congratulations," Wilson says.

House can't tell how many of those five syllables are an ironic comment on the situation. It had been House's idea all those months ago, but all the thinking had happened in the beat between speaking the words out loud for the shock value, and seeing Cuddy blush as she tried not to take them seriously. He had refused to think about the implications of a child and he had driven home afterwards, Wilson's arms tight around his middle, worrying only about the morning. He does not want to think about implications now either, but the baby has been born and cleaned and Cuddy has not told him that it isn't his.

She did not even confirm that she was pregnant until Tritter had started his crusade to take apart House's life. Tritter had wanted to suspect that House was the father of whatever was growing inside Cuddy. He had asked a couple of probing questions which House had ignored, though they had offended Wilson. House knows Cuddy is not past lying, but when her doctor had produced documentation for the appropriate dates, and House had had to say congratulations like it meant nothing to him, he had believed it himself. He had believed everything while Tritter was there; he had to, or there was no chance Tritter would have believed it.

Cuddy hasn't said anything since, about whether the documents were real; whether she wants House or Wilson in the child's life at all; what she intends to tell the child or other parents when the questions start. Perhaps she would have told him if the kid wasn't his, House thinks, just to keep him away. He'll take it on himself to corrupt the child, of course. But if it is his kid, it's his duty to ensure that she is bright and curious and annoying to her mother.

House swallows a mouthful of whiskey and wonders how he'll cope with them, and how they'll cope with him.

It can't be like his relationship with Wilson, which is built on unspoken truths and twice-spoken lies. House knows that Wilson does not believe the apology, or at least, he believes it is as genuine as House does. It surprised him to learn that he did not need to guilt Wilson into sticking by him. He has always thought Wilson is stupid, because everyone is stupid. But it seems that Wilson believed him when he said, "blame Wilson when your son is conniving," as though Wilson cannot be trusted.

Wilson suggested that it would be a girl, and that was what had won Cuddy over. It had gotten Wilson back into bed with House. Even with Cuddy there with them, House felt it was a move in the right direction.

House wants to tell Wilson that he should have moved in and claimed spousal privilege against Tritter. Then he wouldn't have lost his car and his money; he wouldn't have had Cameron blaming him for saving House's life. House won't admit that that is what happened, but Wilson doesn't need him to.

House feels that it should not have surprised him that he does not need the pills as much as he needs Wilson and Cuddy. It had been clear that night; with Cuddy opening herself for Wilson, Wilson thrusting deep and House forcing himself back between them, whispering in Wilson's ear. He will keep his pills provided he can keep Wilson and Cuddy just together enough to back him up; and just apart enough not to conspire for his own good again. Their conspiracy had ruined whatever it was they had for a second time. House wonders if naming it will help. Possibly parenthood, he muses, because that is something you can't escape.

Wilson moves. It's just enough to catch House's attention so that House knows Wilson is watching him now. The waiting is still there, but House has practised not telling Tritter things now, so does not feel the need to defend himself against Wilson. This is also a nice feeling; though so much niceness is beginning to make House wary. He thinks it should not be this easy.

House swallows the rest of his whiskey in one burning gulp and closes his eyes. He can see his father doing the same thing, and remembers the pleasure of hearing him read the bedtime story.

"What are we going to tell her?" he asks.

Disappointingly, Wilson has not been following the pattern of House's thoughts and asks, "Who?"

"The kid. Beatrice or Miriam or Jane, whatever Cuddy names her. When she asks where her father is."

House hasn't been able to imagine what parenthood will look like. His kid has one mother and two half fathers. Other kids live like that, but their fathers are normal people, not a cynical old man with a drug problem; or Wilson, whose experience with kids is limited to those who are dying.

"We'll tell her the truth, House. Her mother wanted a child, but children are only made by men and women together, we are friends, so we offered to help. We are better together, so we decided that we wouldn't decide which of us was her father. What matters is that we love her and will always be there for her."

House rolls his eyes at the romanticisation in Wilson's story.

"Better together, huh?" he says. He finds he likes Wilson's version of what happened better than his own tale of jealousy and lust.

Wilson puts his glass of whiskey carefully on the coffee table and turns properly to face House.

"Yes," he says.

House can see the promise in the set of Wilson's shoulders. He smiles with genuine warmth. Sharing a child with Wilson and Cuddy will probably be as difficult as negotiating Tritter, but sharing a drink with Wilson can be easy.


End file.
